The Painting of Berk
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: From the CreativeWriter96 archives, comes the long awaited The Painting of Berk! There's a painting competition on Berk, and, yeah I suck at summaries. Just read! Co written by my buddies LionStar34 and StoryGirl1997. Rated T to be safe and for some suggestive content.


The painting of Berk

It began as an ok day at Berk, that is until Hiccup caught wind of a painting contest on Berk. Hiccup wasn't really one for painting, but since he couldn't find anything else to do, he figured he'd give it a try. Hiccup woke up to a bright, sunny morning, not even a cloud in the sky.

"Well, might as well see what's going on in the Plaza today." Hiccup said yawning loudly

He got out of bed, and stretched not noticing that he was almost about to fall down the steps.

Hiccup took one wrong step, slipped, and fell down the steps.

Hiccup groaned as his face hit the wall.

"Mornin son." Stoick said

"Morning dad." Hiccup said still groaning and yawning a bit

Hiccup stood up.

"What's on your agenda for today then?" Stoick asked

"The agenda?" Hiccup asked confused rubbing his forehead from the impact of Viking head to wall

Clearly, he had no idea what his dad meant by the phrase "agenda". Either that or the hit from the wall knocked that out of his vocabulary at that moment.

"What do you have planned today?" Stoick asked rephrasing the question

"Ahh you know, just hanging around the plaza, just seeing what's up with what or who, the usual stuff. See ya dad." Hiccup said

"You have anything planed?" Hiccup asked

"Going flying with Thornado later. Might not be back till later tonight." Stoick said

"Alright. Have fun." Hiccup said

Hiccup headed out.

"You too son." Stoick said waving

As soon as the door shut, Toothless woke up. Realizing his rider left without him, he burst through the door running after Hiccup, breaking off the door's hinges.

"That Toothless." Stoick said sighing

Stoick grabbed the broken door, and began attempting to fix it.

Hiccup began his stroll through the plaza, it seemed normal for once, till he noticed flyers that announced a competition on Berk. He then saw Gobber passing out the flyers.

Hiccup heard Gobber's voice over all the commotion.

"That's right that's right. Gather round. The Viking who makes the best painting wins!" Gobber said

Clearly, everyone was all riled up about it.

"Now off with ya now, you better get started!" Gobber said closing the announcement

Hiccup then felt Toothless nudge him.

"Hey bud. Sorry I left without ya." Hiccup said petting his beloved dragon

He then noticed one of the flyers someone dropped.

"Take a look at this bud." Hiccup said

He then read it aloud.

"The first annual painting competition. The rules are simple, whoever creates the best painting will win the title of "Best painter."" Hiccup read

Toothless seemed interested, Hiccup could see the look in his dragon's eyes.

"What do you have in mind bud, huh?" Hiccup asked jokingly

Toothless didn't even hesitate. He began running amok trying to find whatever he could get a hold of to paint with. When found what he thought was necessary, he began his masterpiece. He found buckets of paint, dipped his tail in one color, and began to paint Hiccup on the easel. On his first stroke, he swung his tail so fast, that the brown paint missed part of the easel, and got most of it on Hiccup. Toothless did the same thing with the green paint too, but Hiccup managed to dodge that one luckily.

He then bit the easel, and turned it to show Hiccup. It was clear, that Night Fury's were a little sketchy when it came to art. He got Hiccup's head and facial features right, but his legs looked like they were smeared and cut off by Astrid's battle axe.

"Ohh Toothless, what will you think of next?" Hiccup chuckled

Astrid overheard them, and walked up.

"Yeah, what will he think of next?" Astrid said noticing Toothless's "art"

Hiccup immediately blushed at the sound of her voice.

"Heh heh, I have nooo idea." Hiccup said

His face lit up intensely.

Astrid noticed he was covered in brown and green paint.

"So what's alll this?" Astrid said feeling his hair

"Oh you know, Toothless "painting"" Hiccup said making air quotes

"I heard of the painting contest. Its exciting isn't it?" Astrid asked

Astrid clearly showed she had an interest in painting.

"Yeah, I guess." Hiccup said

"So what do you have in mind?" Astrid asked

"I don't know. I'm not really one for painting." Hiccup said

It was obvious that Hiccup had no idea what to paint, or knew if he would be any good at whatever it was he decided to paint in the first place.

"Why don't you paint me?" Astrid asked

"Really? I don't think I'll be that good at it. Might smear your arms or somethin." Hiccup said reluctantly

"Ahhh, don't worry, you'll do fine. You can paint me at your place." Astrid said

"Alright. Dad said he'd be flying with Thornado later today sooo..." Hiccup said, but trailed off

"Sooo what?" Astrid asked

She put her arm around his shoulder covered in brown and green paint, staring deeply into his eyes.

They were just about to kiss, but Hiccup came to his senses.

"Sooo dad said he won't be back till really late tonight." Hiccup said completing his thought

"Alright then. Let's head over to your place then." Astrid said

She still had her arm around him.

"Uhh Astrid, you can take your arm off me now." Hiccup said trying his best to hide his face blushing.

"Oh right." Astrid said blushing

They then began the short walk back to his place, with Toothless following slowly behind them. When they got back, Toothless took a spot overlooking the ocean, lit a fire around himself, put it out, and relaxed. Hiccup and Astrid went inside, Stoick wasn't there, neither was Thornado, looks like Hiccup's dad was really going flying with his dragon after all.

"So shall we get started?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah. Let's head upstairs." Astrid said

She immediately headed upstairs leaving Hiccup behind

"Ok then, I guess I'll just GRAB everything myself?" Hiccup asked trying to sound sarcastic

It didn't work.

Hiccup brought up the buckets of paint, and the brushes.

"I'll be right back Astrid, just gotta grab the easel and we'll get started." Hiccup said

"Alright." Astrid said romantically and smiling super sweetly

Hiccup lugged up the easel.

"Ok then, let's get started." Hiccup said

"Sounds good to me." Astrid said

Hiccup then concentrated on Astrid standing still in front of him.

"Hold on." Astrid said turning around

"Ok." Hiccup said

He took the time to get an idea of how he was going to paint her, when she did something he never thought she would do in front of him.

She slowly, yet immediately took off her shirt. She laughed to herself.

Hiccup looked up for a split second, and his face turned white, and he blushed, he REALLY blushed.

He noticed that she started swaying her hips seductively.

Astrid giggled as she turned back around still swaying her hips.

Hiccup then hid his face behind the easel.

"U-uhh Astrid? Y-y-you sort of took off your shirt in front of me." Hiccup said embarrassed

"Is that a problem?" Astrid asked giggling

"Uhhhhh..." Hiccup said pausing

He had no idea if Astrid actually wanted an answer, or if this was a trick question.

"What? I thought you were going to paint me." Astrid said still giggling

Hiccup still hid his face behind the easel.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to paint YOU, not you flashing your-" Hiccup was about to finish his sentence, but he cut it off.

"Not what?" Astrid asked still laughing

Hiccup was now extremely embarrassed seeing Astrid like this.

"I-I thought I was going to paint you, not you flashing your boobs in my face." Hiccup said nervously completing his sentence

"Well you said you were going to try to paint me." Astrid said

"Yes, but you didn't say you were going to flash me." Hiccup said a little embarrassed

The sunlight then peered through the upstairs window shining brightly on Astrid, making her glow in the light, making Hiccup blush even MORE than he did before, he literally gasped at her beauty.

"Ok, I'll tell you what." Astrid said

"Yes?" Hiccup asked trying his hardest not to stare at Astrid's chest that she still didn't cover

"Wha'dya say we do two paintings? One with me like this, and the other where I cover my chest?" Astrid said still not covering her chest

"A-alright, fine Astrid, but you gotta promise, and I mean REALLY promise me that you won't tell anyone about this." Hiccup said

Astrid walked up to Hiccup behind the easel.

"I promise Hicc." Astrid said kissing him passionately 5 times in a row

Hiccup then closed his eyes and placed his hands on her hips, and kept kissing Astrid. The spikes on Astrid's skirt punctured both of his hands, but he didn't feel the pain at first, he was to in the moment. Astrid's kisses became more intense, and she swiped Hiccup's lower lip with her tongue asking for entry. Hiccup accepted, and Astrid dove onto him, throwing him off balance which ended up with him lying on his back, Astrid on top of him, lips locked, and their tongues dancing. Hiccup then scooted himself up against the side of his bedframe, and they continued french kissing.

They soon pulled away when they desperately needed oxygen.

"Oooohhh Hiccup!" Astrid said delighted by the sensation of their kisses

She then started kissing him more quickly, the saliva pouring out, then stopped and looked down at her lover.

"What?" Hiccup asked

"You kiss so wonderfully." Astrid said

"You do too." Hiccup said

"Lay another one on me." Astrid said

Hiccup pulled Astrid in for another long kiss, and rubbed his hands slowly on her back, the blood from Hiccup's hands starting to drip down her back, but then the pain he didn't sense from earlier came back, lightly pushed Astrid off him, and tried to stop the bleeding on his hands by wiping them on his green tunic, that didn't help much, but it did leave smear marks everywhere on it.

"Here. Let me try something." Astrid said reaching for the knife he had shoved in his pants

"Hello!" Hiccup said feeling shocked and jerked back

Astrid then had the knife in her hand.

"Relaaaax. I have an idea." Astrid said

She picked up her shirt that she tossed on the floor, laid it out on Hiccup's bed, and cut a small part of her shirt off, took the piece she cut, and split both ends of it. She then took the pieces and wrapped them around his hands.

"There. This'll stop the bleeding." Astrid said smiling

"Well as they say, an artist must suffer for his work, thanks." Hiccup said

He unknowingly started staring at Astrid's chest again.

"O-oh. S-sorry Astrid." Hiccup said embarrassed

"It's alright. It's our secret remember?" Astrid asked

"Y-y-yes." Hiccup said

"And while you're at it...hmhmhm." Astrid said giggling

"What?" Hiccup asked

"Never mind, I'll tell you after we finish the paintings." Astrid said tongue kissing Hiccup once again for a few seconds

"Alright. Let's get back at it, well, start back at it is more like it. We got so caught up in kissing, that we totally forgot about the paintings." Hiccup said laughing

"Haha, yep." Astrid said

She then walked back in front of the easel, the sun still shining directly through the window. Astrid glowed in the light once again.

"Can you toss me my knife back?" Hiccup asked

Astrid tossed it to him, he caught it.

"Thanks." Hiccup said putting it back in his pants

"You may start." Astrid said

"Alright." Hiccup said dipping his brush in the first color

As he got more and more detailed with the background of the painting, and Astrid herself, he became more and more surprised with himself on his progress. Within one more hour or two, he finally finished.

"Annnda VIOLLA! It is done." Hiccup said pleased with his work

"Yea!" Astrid said jumping in happiness for Hiccup

Her chest bounced, and Hiccup looked at Astrid to ask if she wanted to see it, when he noticed it.

"W-want to see it?" Hiccup asked

"Absolutely. I bet it turned out great." Astrid said

She then walked up to the easel, to see Hiccup's creation, and she was literally flabbergasted.

"Oh Hiccup...its...it's." Astrid said at a loss for words

"Amaaazing?" Hiccup asked

Astrid was totally amazed. The background was totally flawless, the sunlight reflection and brightness, spot on, and Astrid was picture perfect, not a single detail out of place, he even got her smile right.

"It's phenomenal Hiccup. You're a TRUE artist!" Astrid said

"Thank you m-lady." Hiccup said

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMWAH!" Hiccup said kissing Astrid once again

"I love you." Hiccup said

"I love you too." Astrid said

"Whad'ya say we go on to the next painting?" Hiccup asked

"Sure." Astrid said

For the next painting, Astrid walked back in front of the easel; Hiccup grabbed another canvas, and was ready for the next painting. Before Hiccup started, Astrid grabbed the blanket from his bed, and used that to cover her chest.

Hiccup immediately started this one, and with each stroke he made, he added more and more detail on each one with each aspect of the painting. Within a few more minutes, he finished.

"Alright Astrid, come look." Hiccup said

She walked over prepared to be amazed by Hiccup's work.

As Astrid walked over to the easel, she put the blanket back on his bed, and let the last bit of it slip from her chest.

Astrid stared at this one wide eyed.

"Hiccup, this one is even more amazing!" Astrid said

Both of the paintings were phenomenal in Astrid's eyes, it was clear enough that Hiccup had great artistic skills.

"Thanks!" Hiccup said hugging Astrid

She hugged him tighter.

"Now for what I meant to say a while ago, now that we finished the paintings." Astrid said

"What?" Hiccup asked slightly letting go of the hug so they were both staring into each other's eyes

"Y-you can...touch me." Astrid said grabbing a hold of Hiccup's hands and putting them on her chest, a small moan escaping her lips from the contact

"Ohh, Hiccup that feels amazing, HICCUP! MOORE!" Astrid said letting another moan escape from her lips

"W-what?" Hiccup asked embarrassed seeing that his hands were on Astrid's chest and surprised he was giving her pleasure from just his touch.

"Touch me more Hiccup! MORE!" Astrid said excited at her crush's hands on her breast

"O-ok Astrid." Hiccup said wearily

"It's ok Hiccup. Only you may feel and love me like this." Astrid said

Hiccup then felt Astrid's chest more, which she liked.

"YES...YEEEESSSSSS! KISS ME!" Astrid said

"Alright Astrid." Hiccup said

Hiccup then dived in for the kiss, but as he dove in, Astrid gave him a hand with that by pulling him toward her. When she did that, Hiccup slipped and fell on top of Astrid, lips still locked, and her chest against his. They then went straight to the french kissing, tongues dancing, saliva dripping, quick kisses. The artist and his beautiful model continued this for a few more hours; it seemed that they caught up to the pleasure part of their make out session. Astrid then pulled away from her lover for much needed air. When she pulled away, Hiccup tried diving in for another much needed kiss.

"Hold on." Astrid said breathing heavily

"Let me rest a bit." Astrid continued still trying to catch her breath

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"Yes?" Hiccup asked

"Which one of the paintings should we present for the contest?" Astrid asked

"You know, I haven't really thought of it. But if I had to choose, I think I'd probably say the one where you're covering your chest, you know, in case there's any kids there aannnd...I don't wanna get yelled at by my dad, or anyone else for that matter about painting a half nude Viking who's my best friend." Hiccup said laughing

"Which one do you think?" Hiccup continued

"I thiinnnkkk." Astrid said moving her finger down his cheek to his chest

She kissed him once again.

"You should do whatever you think is right in your eyes. After all, YOU'RE the artist, an AMAZING one I might add." Astrid said smiling

"Thanks Astrid." Hiccup said

The sun began to set, the sunlight glow starting to fade away from the window little by little.

"Boy, how embarrassing would it be if Dad saw us like this. I'd reeeally be in for it. He'd be all "Son, WHAT IN THOR'S NAME WERE YOU THINKIN? I mean I'm already embarrassed enough seeing you like this with Astrid, but PAINTIN HER HALF NAKED!? Oh Gods, have you lost your lost your Godforsaken mind!?"" Hiccup said trying to sound like his dad

"Haha yeah, I can't even imagine how awkward that would be. Nice imitation." Astrid said laughing

"Thanks." Hiccup said

"I'm serious, you totally nailed it. Hahahaaaa." Astrid said amused

"Yeah well, being the chief's son, you'll eventually do that. haha." Hiccup said

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?" Hiccup asked again just making sure

Astrid got off of him.

"Yeeep." Astrid said

Hiccup got up, and Astrid walked to the window.

"HEY EVERYONE! HICCUP PAINTED ME HALF NA- MMMPHHHH" Astrid almost announced to the whole island, Hiccup covering her mouth

Hiccup pulled her behind the right side of the window.

"WHAT THE HECK!? YOU JUST SAID YOU WEN'T GOING TO TELL ANYONE!" Hiccup whispered harshly

Astrid was still laughing despite her mouth being covered.

Hiccup then took his hand off of Astrid.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. There's no one in the plaza in the first place." Astrid said

Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Pheeeewww. Well, at least no one could've heard you from their homes. Heh. That would've been even more embarrassing in addition to dad finding out about this whole thing." Hiccup said blushing

He walked over to his bed, fixed the blanket, hanged Astrid's half cut shirt on the front part of the bed frame, and sat down.

"Soooo, have you decided which painting we should present for the contest?" Astrid asked

"Still haven't decided yet, but if you wanted me to pick now, I'd probably say the first one." Hiccup said after giving it some thought

"Taking the chance that there'll be no kids there huh?" Astrid asked

"Yeeep. It's a longshot, but I'll take it." Hiccup said

"Think Gobber will be alright with the painting?" Astrid asked

"Hey, don't ask me, you're the one that said it would be up to me for which painting I...we should present." Hiccup said turning the tables

He then remembered Astrid mentioning Gobber a second ago.

"Wait...GOBBER! That's it! Thanks Astrid!" Hiccup said giving Astrid a super sweet kiss

"You're welcome." Astrid said when they broke for air

Hiccup walked to the window, climbed out, turned around, back flipped off, and blew Astrid a kiss as he ran off. Astrid pretended she caught it.

(Play The Viking's Have Their Tea here. Play it once or twice depending on how fast you read)

Hiccup began running through the Plaza to find Gobber. His search came to an end since he found him in the blacksmith shop, typical Gobber, always workin on somethin.

"Hey Gobber." Hiccup said

"Oh hey Hiccup." Gobber said

"Soo I uhh...heard about the painting competition." Hiccup said

"You have anything in mind?" Gobber asked

"I already have my paintings finished." Hiccup said

"Wait, are you allowed to enter more than one?" Hiccup asked

"It's totally up to you Hiccup." Gobber said

"Ok, thanks Gobber." Hiccup said

"So, what did you paint?" Gobber asked

"I...I-I-I-I really shouldn't tell you. Might get me disqualified." Hiccup said feeling nervous

Gobber felt like Hiccup was hiding something, but he played along for the moment.

"Alright then, how's it going with the ladies?" Gobber asked

"Oh yeah, way to lighten the mood on that one, thanks." Hiccup said trying to sound not amused

"Ohh come ooonnn, I've seen the way you look at Astrid." Gobber teased

"You're s-s-s-seriously asking me about this?" Hiccup said struggling to find the right words

"Hiccup, if you ever want to get Astrid to notice you, you need to stop alll...this." Gobber said gesturing to Hiccup

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said annoyed

A sense of deja vu came over them.

"Yeees, stop being all of you." Gobber said

"You're really going there again? Come on, that was before Astrid even knew my name, or who I was for Thor's sake!" Hiccup said

"What was?" Gobber asked

"The whole, "You need to stop all..this." thing. You've been saying that even before she knew who I was." Hiccup said clarifying

"Oh..right. Guilty as changed." Gobber said chuckling

"Alright, let's just get down to business." Gobber continued

"Aannnd just to clarify, Astrid wouldn't run to me if she was on fire, and if I had the only bucket of water in town." Hiccup said confirming what he was faking to feel about Astrid

"Ok now that I got that out of my system, what were we gonna get down to business with?" Hiccup asked trying to hide what his painting was after that whole rant

"What did you paint for the competition?" Gobber asked again

Hiccup paused, he was nervous, not to mention terrified about how he might react.

"I won't tell your dad." Gobber said

He felt extremely relieved, Hiccup exhaled.

"Oh, thank you! Alright. My painting is...Astrid." Hiccup said

"That's it?" Gobber asked a bit surprised

"But there's a bit more to it. Now I don't want you to get the wrong idea here, ok?" Hiccup asked

"I won't, go on." Gobber said

"Ok, right before I was about to start painting, she turned around and took off her shirt in front of me when I looked up from the canvas for a split second to get a visual idea on how I was going to paint her. In other words, I guess she sort of flashed her chest in my face, and I was caught completely off guard." Hiccup explained

"That's quite a surprise for an artist like you." Gobber added

"Hang on, let me finish before you jump to conclusions. After that, I hid behind the easel, and Astrid was like "I thought you were going to paint me." and I said "Yeah, I thought I was going to paint YOU, not you flashing your boobs in my face." and one thing led to another, long story short, I painted her when she didn't cover her chest, and when she did. And I guess I kind of have an idea of which one I want to present for the contest, but I don't know if it will be ok in case there's any kids there." Hiccup said

"Wow, that's quite a lot that happened." Gobber said a bit surprised

"Which one do you want to present?" Gobber asked

"Before I answer that, are there any kids that entered the competition?" Hiccup asked

"Nope. Surprisingly not. Unfortunate is more like it." Gobber said

"Good. Cause I thought of presenting the first painting." Hiccup said

"Alright, sounds good." Gobber asked

"Wait, you're ok with that?" Hiccup asked

"You're the artist Hiccup, it doesn't matter what other people think because a true artist, will please himself with his work." Gobber said wisely

"Thanks for the advice, when's the deadline?" Hiccup asked

"Tomorrow." Gobber said

"Woah, then I'm glad I got em done today." Hiccup said

"You need to hide them from your dad? Here, you can stash them where you have all your drawings and such." Gobber said

"Thanks Gobber! You're a life saver. I owe you one BIG TIME!" Hiccup said running out

(Let the song finish if its almost at the end, if it isn't then stop it here)

He began running back to his place to tell Astrid the good news. Hiccup busted through the door, and ran up the stairs. When he got there, Astrid was still admiring his paintings, it was clear that she was still awestruck by them.

"Astrid! Astrid!" Hiccup said

"What? What?" Astrid asked turning to him

"I told Gobber the whole thing about our paintings, and he's TOTALLY COOL WITH IT!" Hiccup said extremely pleased

"That's great Hiccup!" Astrid said

"Even better, Gobber said I can stash the paintings at the blacksmith shop where I have all my drawings I made for Toothless." Hiccup said

"Even better is right!" Astrid said

"Yep! We're in the clear. I, Hiccup Haddock the third, HAVE SUCCESSFULLY PAINTED A HALF NUDE VIKING WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT!" Hiccup announced

He then literally almost fainted realizing he announced it to the whole world.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! What am I gonna do now?" Hiccup frantically thought to himself

Astrid took Hiccup by the shoulders, and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think they heard you,...say it louder." Astrid said totally cracking up

"Its NOOT FUNNY!" Hiccup whispered back

"Ha ha..ohh man. Ok...ok." Astrid said getting her last laugh out of her system

"I seriously don't think anyone heard you Hiccup. Don't worry, let's just stash the paintings before anyone shows up in the plaza." Astrid said

The sun had now completely set, the sky fading from its original pink and orange shade, to the early part of night, the moon at a half crescent, the sky turning a mix of light and dark blue, and a few stars starting to emerge.

Astrid put her shirt back on that she cut a while ago, apparently after she put it back on from when she cut it, it showed off her midriff.

"Alright. I'll grab the first one, you grab the one on the easel." Hiccup said grabbing the first painting he had lying against the wall

Astrid grabbed the second painting from the easel, when she picked it up; there was a slight amount of blue, red, grey and yellow paint still dripping from the part of the easel that held the canvas.

"Wait, how are we going to cover them?" Astrid asked gripping her right hand one side of the painting, and her other hand on the bottom of it.

"Let's not worry about that, we'll just make a run for it." Hiccup said

"Ok. Let's do it." Astrid said

(Play Not So Fireproof here. Keep playing it for this part)

They both carefully made their way down the steps, out the door, through the plaza trying to stay in the shadows, and made it safely to the blacksmith shop. Gobber was waiting for them.

"We got the stuff." Hiccup said

"You got the hiding spot ready?" Astrid asked

"Yep. Right in there." Gobber said gesturing to the room

"Alright, let's stash em and get out of here." Hiccup said

Hiccup set the first painting down making sure it was away from the burning fire pit, opened the door, and put the first painting in; Astrid put the second painting across from it. When they had the paintings in, Hiccup took the liberty of blowing out all the candles that were light in case something would happen.

Just when they thought they were in the clear completely, they heard distant footsteps getting closer and closer to the blacksmith shop. It was Stoick. Hiccup and Astrid quickly hid themselves back where they stashed the paintings.

"Hey Gobber." Stoick said

"How was your flight with Thornado?" Gobber asked

"Good as always. Have you seen Hiccup?" Stoick asked

"I actually saw him a few minutes ago, he said he was heading to the Cove to clear his head of some stuff that he's been dealing with. Ah you know, teenage Vikings. He said he'd be back soon." Gobber said

"Alright, thanks Gobber. I'll head home and wait for him." Stoick said

"Ah Thor!" Hiccup whispered mad

"What?" Astrid whispered back

"The easel, I forgot to clean it and put it back before we left." Hiccup said quietly

"Its fine Hiccup, when you get home, just tell your dad that you were working on painting something, and you forgot to clean it." Astrid said getting closer to Hiccup

She knocked over one of Hiccup's cup's that held his charcoal pencils, Hiccup and Astrid were startled by it, Astrid grabbed a hold of Hiccup's shoulders, and they both stayed completely still, becoming one with the darkness in the room. As they were completely still, Astrid closed her eyes, and inched closer for a risky kiss. Hiccup closed his eyes while inching closer, and they kissed, making sure there lips were locked, and kept in place. They took the risk factor to a whole new level, they french kissed again, and when air became necessary, they silently breathed through their noses.

"What was that?" Stoick asked hearing something fall

Gobber looked around to see what fell over.

"Probably my pan pipes fell, I'll get em later." Gobber said

"Alright. Well, I'm headin back. Have a good rest of the night." Stoick said heading back home

"See ya." Gobber said

Hiccup and Astrid kept listening for the footsteps to fade away, their lips still passionately locked in place, and their tongues still exploring each other's mouths. Soon, the footsteps were gone, and they finally had the chance to catch their breath from the long kiss they shared.

"Wow, quite a risky kiss don't you think?" Hiccup asked not noticing the saliva dripping from his chin

He felt something slip from his chin, and wiped it off.

"Yep, but it was totally worth it." Astrid said as she wiped the saliva from her mouth

"Hey, when you talked to Gobber, did you find out when the deadline is for the competition?" Astrid asked

"Yep, he said its tomorrow." Hiccup said

"Woah, glad we got the paintings done today then." Astrid said

"That's exactly what my reaction was!" Hiccup said surprised

"Woah, freaky huh?" Astrid asked

"Yep." Hiccup said

Hiccup and Astrid let go of each other, and opened the door. The night was even clearer, at least more than 100 stars were shining in the sky, and they were amazed by how beautiful it was.

"Thanks for hiding us and the painting's Gobber." Hiccup said

"No problem, you're welcome Hiccup." Gobber said

"Oh, before I forget, the judging for the paintings will take place in The Great Hall. I'll get you some sheets to cover them for tomorrow." Gobber said

"Cool, thanks." Hiccup said

"Well, it's getting late, I'm off to bed, you should be too, both of ya." Gobber said

"Yes Dad." Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time in a joking tone

"Good one you too. Night." Gobber said

"Night." Hiccup and Astrid said as they walked out

They almost left the blacksmith shop when Gobber had one final thing to say.

"Wait!" Gobber said

Hiccup and Astrid turned back to hear what Gobber had to say.

"Before you two go, Hiccup, since you painted Astrid, when your name is called at the judging, you two will stand by each painting you did." Gobber said

"Alright. Thanks." Hiccup said as him and Astrid walked out

(Stop the song here, and replay The Viking's Have Their Tea again.)

"Well, this was quite an eventful day huh?" Hiccup asked

"You said it." Astrid said

They both looked up and admired the night sky.

"Wow." They both said

Hiccup and Astrid laughed that they both said what they thought at the same time.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"Yes?" Hiccup asked smiling

"Hold me for a moment." Astrid said longingly, her eyes glowing in the night that seemed to light up like neon

"As you wish." Hiccup whispered

The Viking lovers held one another in their arms and were litterally taken away by the beauty of the night.

"I love you." Hiccup whispered in her ear

"I love you too." Astrid said whispering in Hiccup's ear

Astrid then rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. It seemed as if she was going to just drop, and fall asleep. She closed her eyes slowly trying to imprint the amazing view of the sharply blue night, every star in plain view, and shining brightly in her eyes.

Hiccup then rested his head on Astrid's shoulder. It looked like they were going to fall asleep in each other's arms. To Hiccup, that sounded like a wonderful idea, but he had to return to his dad so he could explain the easel he left still filled with paint.

"Astrid." Hiccup whispered in Astrid's ear

Astrid started snoring. Quite loudly in fact, which made him laugh.

"Haha. Never knew Astrid snored in her sleep." Hiccup thought to himself

Astrid heard his laugh, which woke her up.

"W-what's so funny?" Astrid said a little drowsy

"You, you snore in your sleep." Hiccup said still laughing a bit

"Loudly, I might add." Hiccup continued

"What? I don't snore." Astrid said denying it

"Yes you do. It's so funny; I was like "Does she hear herself?"" Hiccup said

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up chuckle butt." Astrid said laughing

"And no, I didn't hear myself." Astrid continued

She hugged Hiccup as tight as her muscles could allow her, exhaling deeply into his shoulder.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"Y-y-you're chocking me." Hiccup said feeling his breath slipping away from him

"Don't leave me." Astrid said

"I-I wish I couldn't, but I s-s-should really get back to my Dad." Hiccup struggled to say since Astrid was still hugging the breath out of him

Astrid hugged him even tighter now.

"A-Astrid please ease up on your grip. I can h-h-hardly breathe now." Hiccup said

She loosened up her grip, air now flowing through Hiccup's body again. Astrid let go of Hiccup.

"Well, I'm gonna head home." Hiccup said

He turned around and started his walk home, when Astrid stopped him.

"Wait Hiccup!" Astrid said hugging him from behind

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked trying to turn around

"Goodnight." Astrid said putting resting her chin on his shoulder smiling

"Goodnight." Hiccup said

Astrid let go of him, he turned around, and they shared their last kiss of the night, a French kiss in fact.

They wiped the saliva off their mouths, and went their separate ways.

(Stop the song here)

As Hiccup walked home, he couldn't believe what a great day he had. He became an artist, a master kisser, and a master of stealth when he hid his paintings all in one day! He also kept thinking about how sweet Astrid's kisses were. Within a few more minutes, he finally made it back home. He opened the door, and saw his dad sitting by the fire patiently waiting for him.

"Hey Dad." Hiccup said

"Good to see you son." Stoick said

"You too Dad." Hiccup said

"How was your time at The Cove?" Stoick asked

"Good as always, it's amazing how that place can help me clear my head when I'm feeling overwhelmed at times." Hiccup said

"Good to hear." Stoick said

"How was your flight with Thornado?" Hiccup asked

"It went great. We actually had a greater time than I thought we would." Stoick said

"Well that's good to hear. Hey Dad, about the easel that's always down here." Hiccup said

"Yes?" Stoick asked

"Today, I worked on painting something, and when I was finished with it, I forgot to clean it. I'll clean the easel and bring it down." Hiccup said

"What did you paint?" Stoick asked

"I tried painting Toothless, but it didn't work out. He actually tried painting me when he found out about this painting competition that's taking place. Sooo I figured, he tried painting me, and I'd return the favor. Heh." Hiccup said

"Where is it?" Stoick asked

"At the blacksmithshoo-I-I-I mean, it's out drying. I mean, well I put it out to dry, then I threw it into the ocean cause I did terrible on it." Hiccup said

"Hiccup, next time you paint something, show it to me. I'm sure however you painted him turned out great, but never worry about what other people will think about your art. Since you painted it, it only matters what you think of your creation." Stoick said

Hiccup was surprised that his Dad gave him the same advice as Gobber.

"Thanks Dad. Well, I'll clean the easel, and hit the hay." Hiccup said walking up the stairs

"Alright then." Stoick said

Hiccup grabbed a few cloths and a bucket of water, washed the excess paint off the easel, and dried it. When he was done, it looked like no one even touched it. He then brought it back down.

"Here's the easel. All cleaned annnnndddd READY for the next artist. Night." Hiccup said

"Night." Stoick said

Hiccup walked back up, climbed into bed, and rested his head softly on his pillow. The brightness of the moon shined through his window, shining a light grey streak that seemed to stay with him. This scene was so perfect; he wished someone would paint it.

Little did Hiccup know, that his wish was about to be granted.

Astrid was still making her way back home still admiring the crystal night sky, when she felt something in her exposed gut. Something that didn't seem right, as if she owed something to someone. She felt a slight throb in her head, and her stomach.

"Ugghhh. W-w-what is this?" Astrid groaned rubbing her hands through her hair trying to stop the pain

Flashbacks of Hiccup painting her came rushing through her head, them having amazing make out sessions, hiding the paintings together, almost getting caught by Stoick, french kissing her lover in the dark, falling asleep in Hiccup's arms. All these things came rushing back to her at once.

The pain in Astrid's head soon stopped.

"W-what was all that about?" Astrid asked herself

She then knew what she had to do. Astrid turned around, and ran back to Hiccup's place, sticking to the shadows like a master of stealth, slipping between the gaps of nearby houses, her figure becoming one with the darkness, not making a sound while being quick on her feet.

Astrid then reached a nearby house that was adjacent to Hiccup's house. Someone was patrolling that area. There were only a few hours of moonlight left, and Astrid had to think fast. She picked up a nearby rock, and threw it near the Viking; it flew right past him, and rustled some bushes a few feet behind him.

The rock made a loud thud, and the bushes ruled loudly.

"Who's there?" The Viking asked holding up his torch looking to where he heard the noise from

The Viking walked to where he heard the bushes rustle. Astrid took the risky chance of making her move now. She was about to run out in the open, when the Viking turned around, and almost caught her. Astrid dashed back behind the house she was at moments ago.

The Viking heard Astrid's boots rush off.

"Hello?" The Viking asked

Astrid almost silently yelped, but she held her breath. The Viking was still under the impression that someone was where he heard the footsteps. He began walking towards Astrid, torch held out so he could see better. She thought that for certain she would be caught, when she looked down, saw that there was just enough space to crawl underneath the house. Astrid knelt down, and quickly crawled underneath the small gap, becoming one with the darkness once again. She could still see the light of the Viking's torch as he walked to where Astrid was just standing. The light from the torch soon went away, but still listened for the footsteps to disappear. When she was sure the Viking left, she slowly crawled out, took cover behind the back wall again, looked back out again, and saw that no one else was there. Astrid saw that Hiccup's bedroom window was still open, she jumped up, groaned from the pain since she almost threw out her arm when she distracted the patrolling Viking, grabbed the ledge, still slightly groaning, pulled herself up, and climbed through. Hiccup was still sleeping; he didn't hear any of Astrid's struggles. She saw that Hiccup had cleaned the easel from the water stains that were still on the floor, but the buckets of paint were still there.

"Hm...guess he keeps the paint up here." Astrid carefully whispered out loud not to wake him up

Astrid then carefully made her way from across the room, to the steps. Each board creaking slightly with each step. Astrid had almost reached the steps, she looked back at Hiccup again to see if she woke him up, she didn't.

"Pheeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww." Astrid exhaled not noticing that she placed her full weight of her left foot on a board, causing it to creek loudly. She jerked in a defensive position, her eyes went wide. Hiccup still wasn't awoken by the noise, but he did whisper something in his sleep.

"He-heh heh. Kiss me Astrid." Hiccup said laughing in his sleep

Astrid noticed that he also cracked a smile, which made her heart race. As soon as the smile appeared, it then faded away.

"I guess Hiccup doesn't know what he does in his sleep." Astrid thought to herself

She then carefully made her way down the steps, making sure that she didn't cause another board to creek. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she saw that the fire was still going, but it looked like it was stuck between fully light, and almost out. She saw that the easel was in its usual spot, in the corner of the back wall behind the left side of the door. She also saw that there was another canvas by the easel. Astrid put it on it, and quietly brought it up. She slowly placed it in front of Hiccup's bed, and angled it so that it was facing out the window, with the moon in perfect view from the window. The night sky was still dark blue, and the shine from the moonlight was still on Hiccup. This was the perfect angel for the painting.

"Now, I shall begin MY masterpiece." Astrid whispered

(Play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata from Resident Evil 5 here. Keep playing it for this section.)

Astrid brought over the buckets of paint, grabbed 3 different brushes, and she began her painting. She first started on painting the interior of the room, making sure to get every detail, every crease to the wood, even the measurements of the window correct, and then moved to Hiccup sleeping, she added tremendous amounts of detail to each part of the painting. When she finished Hiccup sleeping, she then moved on to adding the moon, and its amazing picture perfect reflection. Astrid had almost completed her masterpiece, putting the final touches on Hiccup, his blanket, the moon's reflection, and the stars. She had then finally completed her one of a kind masterpiece.

"Viola." Astrid declared silently

"Maybe I should enter this in the competition." Astrid whispered to herself

Astrid then took the canvas from the easel, set it against the wall by the stairs, cleaned off the easel and the brushes, placed the easel back downstairs, and admired her lover still sleeping peacefully through the night.

She moved the canvas by the window, still staring at Hiccup as he slept.

Astrid placed the canvas down again, and walked over to the sleeping Hiccup. She kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Hicc." Astrid said smiling

Astrid grabbed her painting, climbed out the window, jumped down, and landed perfectly on her feet, not ruining her painting one bit. She made her way to the Great Hall where the judging would take place, on her way there; she didn't need to hide from anyone since no one was guarding the place. She walked up the steps, opened the door, and noticed several different easels perfectly lined up in the center of the hall. Above them, there was a banner that said "The First Annual Painting Competition on Berk." She also saw a table for the judges, but no names yet. Astrid placed her painting on the easel that was third to last on the right. Astrid noticed a pile of white sheets. She grabbed one, spread it out, and with a charcoal pencil she grabbed from the judges table, she wrote "Anonymous", and covered it with the sheet, fixing it so that "Anonymous" was perfectly in the center.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only artist who entered this competition besides Hiccup." Astrid said

"Should I have really written my name instead of anonymous for my painting?" Astrid asked

She thought about it for a few minutes.

"Nevermind, I'll change it." Astrid said

She pulled the sheet off, flipped it over, and wrote her name on the other side.

"Aaaannnnddd there, perfect!" Astrid said after fixing the sheet

She put the charcoal pencil back on the judges table, walked out, and headed home. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the night sky was starting to fade away. Astrid had to get home quick, she made a dash for her place, ran through the door, took her headband off, undid her hair braids, and fell asleep.

"I love you Hiccup." Astrid whispered

(Stop Moonlight Sonata here)

The next day, Hiccup woke up, yawned, and noticed something odd on the floor. He knew that there was already one water stain from when he cleaned the easel, but he wondered how a second one got there.

"Wonder how that got there." Hiccup said

He then remembered what Gobber told him yesterday. He quickly got out of bed, and ran down the steps.

"Hi Dad, bye Dad!" Hiccup said running out

"Where are you goin?" Stoick asked stopping him

Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks, he thought of a white lie on the spot.

"Goin to see Gobber. Yesterday while you were on your flight with Thornado, I went to the blacksmith shop to talk to Gobber about some stuff I've been going through lately with some new drawings and ideas for Toothless and what not, aaannnd he told me to see him again today, he said that he has some suggestions for some of the stuff I thought of." Hiccup said

Stoick had a feeling that Hiccup was hiding something, but he dismissed it for the moment.

"Alright. Enjoy yourself today son." Stoick said

"You too Dad." Hiccup said as he walked out

Hiccup made an extremely fast dash to the blacksmith shop, Gobber was there as always, and he had the sheets ready to cover Hiccup's paintings.

"H-h-hey Gobber." Hiccup said out of breath

"You alright Hiccup?" Gobber asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just ran all the way here. You got the sheets ready?" Hiccup asked

"Yep. There right there in the room where you hid them." Gobber said

"Thanks." Hiccup said walking into the room

He spread out each sheet, and wrote his name on each of them. He quickly covered them.

"Alrighty, they're ready." Hiccup said

"Did you tell Astrid yet?" Gobber asked

"ASTRID! AH, THOR!" Hiccup said irritated

"I'll be right back." Hiccup said running off

He ran to Astrid's house. Hiccup had no idea if she was still sleeping, or if she just got up. When he got there, he knocked loudly on the door.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked

Astrid yawned, she was just about to get out of bed and change into a different shirt since she still had the same one on from yesterday. Hiccup however, didn't give her the chance.

"C-come in." Astrid said

Hiccup bursted through the door, nearly causing Astrid to fall down.

"Woah, geese Hiccup." Astrid said surprised

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. No time to explain, Gobber's got the sheets ready for the paintings, got em ready with my name on em, LET'S GO!" Hiccup said grabbing Astrid by the arm pulling her out of bed, and into the plaza, leaving the door to fling open.

"WOAH! H-H-HEEEEYYYY!" Astrid said feeling the jolt of pain in her left arm being pulled by her crush

"Slow down!" Astrid said

"Fine." Hiccup said

He let go of her arm.

"Thank you." Astrid said now finally calm

She put her hair back into her usual braid.

"Now, you said something about the sheets for the paintings?" Astrid asked

"Yep. I got em ready thanks to Gobber." Hiccup said

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's enter em into the competition!" Astrid said excited and ready to show the whole island what a great artist Hiccup is

Hiccup and Astrid headed back to the blacksmith shop.

"Thanks again Gobber for your help." Hiccup said

"Don't mention it Hiccup." Gobber said

Hiccup and Astrid went into the back room, Hiccup checked under the sheets to see which painting was the first one, he grabbed it, and Astrid grabbed the second one. They both walked out, both paintings perfectly covered, and made their way to the Great Hall.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Hiccup asked

"Ohhh good. You?" Astrid asked

"I slept good, but I had the strangest feeling that someone was painting me as I slept. After that, I felt someone kiss me on the cheek." Hiccup said

"Ha. Weird huh?" Astrid asked trying to hide her secret painting and kiss from Hiccup

"Yeah." Hiccup said

They reached the steps to the Great Hall, walked up, went through the door, and noticed that hardly anyone showed up yet. The judges table was completely empty, and no one else was there except for the master painter, and his beautiful model.

"Guess the competition hasn't started yet. Well, might as well get a bit of a head start." Hiccup said

He then noticed all the easel's lined up that were empty, except for one. He didn't see whose name was on the sheet at fist.

"Huh. Looks like someone got an even earlier head start than us." Hiccup said putting his painting on the easel

Astrid almost dropped Hiccup's second painting while putting it on the easel next to the other one upon hearing that sentence, her heart began racing, and she started sweating a bit.

Hiccup noticed that Astrid looked tense.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup asked placing his painting on the easel

"W-what? No no, everything's fine." Astrid said fixing the second painting

"Well good, cause I wouldn't want you to miss out on such a great opportunity like this." Hiccup said smiling

"OH you." Astrid said wrapping her arms around Hiccup

"Kiss me." Astrid whispered

Hiccup inched closer for a kiss, closed his eyes and their lips locked. They kissed quickly a few times, then Astrid turned into a more passionate lip lock, she then asked for entry with her tongue again, Hiccup accepted, and they kept french kissing till they heard someone approaching. They slowly separated, both opening their eyes slowly to make the moment last just a little bit longer, their eyes looked almost as if they were squinting at each other, they both looked at the saliva that connected their tongues together, laughed a bit, and wiped it away. The two lovers grabbed a seat next to each other at one of the nearby tables. The first judge walked through the door, it was Mulch.

"Hey Mulch." Hiccup said

Hey Hiccup, Astrid." Mulch said

"Hey Mulch." Astrid said waving to him

"You know when any of the other judges will be here?" Hiccup asked

"Probably in a few more minutes." Mulch said

"Well, might as well relax before this whole thing begins." Hiccup said

He then heard another rustle with the door, he thought it was another one of the judges who had trouble opening the door, but to his surprise, it was Toothless. It was clear, that Toothless didn't care how he got the door open, as long as he was with his rider, he was content.

"Hey bud. You a judge in this competition too?" Hiccup asked laughing

Astrid chuckled too.

"Ya never know, maybe he is. Haha." Astrid said still quite amused

"Well wouldn't that be interestin huh?" Hiccup asked petting Toothless under his chin

Astrid still continued to laugh a bit.

"Seems quite hard for us to relax now that Toothless is here, I guess he'll just have to put up with it for the moment." Hiccup said over Astrid's laugh

"Yeah. I agree Hicc." Astrid said

"Why do you keep calling me Hicc?" Hiccup asked

"Its my nickname for you. Ya like it?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, I like it." Hiccup said blushing realizing his crush had a nickname for him all this time

"Let's find a spot away from all the action." Astrid said

"Ok." Hiccup said

They found a small secluded space in the Great Hall, and started kissing once again. And, just like always, their lips locked again, only this time, it was Hiccup that asked for entry with his tongue. Astrid accepted. While they were french kissing, a small, soft moan escaped Astrid's lips.

"Oh Hiccup, this feels amazing! Continue." Astrid said excited when their lips separated for a second

Hiccup continued kissing her, then Astrid started kissing him again. When they stopped, they shared a relaxing hug, wiping the saliva from their mouths again. They felt each other's hair, and closed their eyes.

"I love the way you kiss me." Astrid said

"Me too Astrid." Hiccup said

He kissed the side of her neck, which she liked from what he could tell by a quick, excited breath that Astrid took.

Hiccup opened his eyes again, and looked back at Astrid.

"You think the competition started yet?" Hiccup asked

Astrid opened her eyes.

"I don't think it started yet, but let's get back to where we were." Astrid said

"Sounds good to me." Hiccup said

They both shared one more kiss before they went back to their seat. When they sat next to each other, and scooted together, Toothless nudged his head between them, separating them by a few inches.

"We're not in your way are we Toothless?" Astrid asked sarcastically

"Noooo, we're fine." Hiccup said

They laughed as Toothless had a look in his eyes that said "Hey, just cause you two get to make out all day, doesn't mean I still don't have to keep an eye on your Astrid over there."

Toothless then smirked at Astrid.

Hiccup looked over at the judges table, all of them seemed like they were ready.

"Let's see, Mulch, Bucket, Gobber, seems surprising, and...DAD!?" Hiccup asked

Astrid was drinking something, and she loudly spat it out when she heard Hiccup mention his Dad.

*Spiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt* "Your DAD!?" Astrid blurted to Hiccup surprised

"I-I-I-I had noooo idea he would be here. Looks like our wild fantasy from yesterday about him finding out will come true." Hiccup said

Astrid started coughing from the drink that was still left in her system, Hiccup patted her back a few times, and it helped.

"Thanks Hiccup." Astrid said

"You're welcome." Hiccup said

"Hiccup!" Stoick said

"Oh no." Hiccup said

"I guess you really did enter this competition after all! Can't wait to see what ya painted." Stoick sad

"Y-y-yeaahhhh. N-n-neither can I Daaadddd, neither can I." Hiccup said

"H-h-hey Dad, where are the rest of the artist's?" Hiccup asked

"They'll be here in a few more minutes. Must be taking em a bit longer than we thought." Stoick said

"A-a-alllrrriiight Dad, thanks." Hiccup said

Hiccup looked to the one other easel that had a sheet over it; he took a closer look at it, and saw that Astrid had painted something.

"Astrid? You entered this competition too?" Hiccup asked

Astrid's eyes went wide again.

"Y-y-yeah Hiccup. IIII kind of figured I'd try to paint something as well." Astrid said nervously

"What did you paint?" Hiccup asked

"I-it's a secret." Astrid said

"A secret painting by my amazing girlfriend, I like it." Hiccup said

As soon as Toothless heard that, he nudged Hiccup closer to Astrid so that their lips almost touched.

"Ok, did Toothless seriously just do that just now?" Hiccup whispered

"Yeah. One minute he's like "I got my eye on you." and the other, he's the love doctor." Astrid whispered

"What are the judges focused on?" Hiccup asked quietly

"The covered canvases. Why?" Astrid asked

"You want to sneak another kiss?" Astrid continued

"Yep." Hiccup said

"Let's do it." Astrid said

She wrapped her arms around his neck, Hiccup placed his hands on her hips, and they shared another kiss. They made this one super quick cause they thought Stoick might see them.

The other artists finally showed up. Tuffnut and Ruffnut showed up with their paintings covered, and placed them on the easel.

"See? I told you someone was gonna do more than one!" Tuffnut said seeing that Hiccup entered two paintings

"What did Hiccup paint?" Ruffnut asked seeing that his name was on two of the sheets

"I don't know, let's see." Tuffnut said trying to look under the sheet.

Hiccup stood up from his seat.

"If, EITHER ONE OF YOU TWO LOOKS AT EITHER OF MY PAINTINGS, I will have Toothless chase you out of here and leave plasma blast marks on your face. Got it?" Hiccup asked

The twins nodded in synch speechless from the threat Hiccup gave them.

"Good." Hiccup said sitting back down next to Astrid

The twins took a seat further away from Hiccup, afraid for what he might do if they sat close to him and Astrid.

"Think you went a bit overboard with the threat?" Astrid whispered

"Yeeaaaahhhh, but I don't want anyone exposing our art." Hiccup whispered back

He put his left arm around her, and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" Astrid asked smiling and blushing

"For being such an amazing model for the paintings." Hiccup said

The last two artists had finally showed up. Snotlout, and Fishlegs had arrived with their paintings, and placed them on the last two easels. It wasn't long after that, the entire hall was filled with spectators, they chattered amongst themselves loudly.

"What do ya think they painted?" A Viking woman asked

"Don't know, but whatever it is, we'll be surprised by it." A muscular Viking said

"Alright, alright, settle down. Looks like everyone's here Lets start the contest!" Mulch declared over the crowd

"First up iiiissssss. Hiiiicccuuuupppp Haaadddoooccckkkkk." Bucket struggled saying Hiccup's name from a distance looking at the Canvas

Clearly, Bucket's eye sight wasn't that good.

Hiccup and Astrid walked up to his first painting.

"This masterpiece is something we like to caaallllll, DAYTIME BEAUTY!" Hiccup declared as he swiped the sheet off from the canvas.

The judges, and the other artists all gasped at the painting, they were struck by what tremendous detail it had, and such passion that could be seen in it. A few of the spectators almost fainted.

"Verryyy uhhh...uhhh...ahh wormsqwat, PHONOMINAL!" Gobber said

"Pronominal?" Hiccup and Astrid asked at the same time

"Gobber!" Stoick yelled

"Phenomenal? This is..." Stoick said as his voice trailed off

He was clearly speechless from the sight of his son's painting. Stoick didn't know WHAT to think.

Mulch and Bucket then wrote down their number scores.

"An interesting choice in art Hiccup." Mulch

"Yaaahhh, but it shows that you've got real artistic potential." Bucket said

"Thank you Bucket." Hiccup said pleased smiling

Gobber cleared his throat.

He quickly wrote his score, Stoick did the same.

"Three." Mulch said holding up his score

"Five." Bucket said raising his score card

"Ten." Gobber said raising his score

The crowd gasped.

"Two." Stoick said showing his score card

"Which gives you a total score of 20. You're in the lead." Mulch said

The crowd clapped.

"Not for long he's not." Tuffnut whispered to himself

"It is I who will claim victory." Ruffnut whispered back at Tuffnut shoving her brother

Tuffnut surprisingly ignored his sister shoving him.

"What's your second painting Hiccup?" Bucket asked

"As if we even have to guess." Stoick whispered to Gobber

"Hey, that's your son up there." Gobber whispered

Stoick sighed, he got Gobber's message.

"I'm glad you asked Bucket. Ladies and Gentlemen, we present, Second Light!" Hiccup declared practically whipping the sheet off the canvas

Hiccup pulled the sheet from the canvas so fast, that he almost knocked it right off the easel. Luckily, it stayed in place.

The crowd, the other artist's, and the judges, except Stoick gasped again.

Mulch, Bucket, and Gobber already had their scores.

"Four." Mulch said

"Six." Bucket said

"TEN!" Gobber said

Stoick paused for a few seconds

"...One." Stoick finally said

"That's a score of 20. Which adds up toooo." Gobber said trailing off

"40." Gobber said

The crowd clapped once again.

"Tuffnut, what did you paint?" Gobber asked

"I'm glad you asked. I call it, "Zippleback, Plus Ruffnut, Equals Worry Free Me." Tuffnut said revealing his masterpiece from the sheet

The crowd laughed at Barf's head of the twin's Zippleback eating Ruffnut.

"I'd give it a five for creativity." Gobber said

"A six for the laugh." Bucket said

"Eight for the detail." Stoick said

"Six for the hidden emotion." Mulch said

"Thank you! Someone see's the meaning behind my painting." Tuffnut said relieved

He thought no one would figure out the hidden meaning for it.

"Which adds up to a final score of 25, you're tied with Hiccup." Gobber said

"Ohh YEEAAHHH!? Well, this is one I like to call, Sister's Epic Revenge!" Ruffnut said flipping the sheet from the canvas to reveal a painting of herself shooting flaming arrows at Tuffnut as he runs away screaming

The crowd gave that one a heck of a laugh.

"Ahhh, what'll they think of next huh Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Ya never know with those two." Astrid said

She snuck Hiccup another kiss while the crowd was still clapping.

"Thanks honey." Hiccup whispered

"You're welcome sweetie." Astrid whispered

She pulled Hiccup in for more kisses despite the crowd, a soft, excited gasp escaped from her lips when they separated for a few seconds to kiss some more. Stoick was writing down his score for Ruffnut's painting when he noticed what his son and Astrid were up to.

Gobber noticed Stoick's glance.

"They're fiiiiiinnnee Stoick. Let em have their moment." Gobber said

"Alright, I'll let em go...this time." Stoick said

"For the comedy in the painting, I'd give it a six." Stoick said

"Five for the detail." Mulch said

"Seven for the creativity." Gobber said

"Eight for originality." Bucket said

"Which adds up to 26." Gobber said

"Well, I gave it my best." Ruffnut said to herself

"Fishlegs, what'd you decide to paint?" Stoick asked

"I'm glad you asked, I call this one "Dragon-Rider Relaxation"" Fishlegs said revealing his painting

He revealed a stunning masterpiece of him and Meatlug kicking back, and relaxing by the waves with the sun shining directly on them. Each aspect of the painting was amazing.

This painting got the crowd's eyes glued to his painting.

"Very VERY impressive Fishlegs. Eight!" Mulch said

"Yes, looove the detail, love it. Eight!" Gobber said

"Phenomenal job Fishlegs, six!" Bucket said

"It really shows your bond with Meatlug. Seven!" Stoick said

"Which adds up to, 29. You're ahead of Hiccup." Stoick said

The crowd clapped.

"Man, Fishleg's got skills." Hiccup thought to himself

"Astrid, what's your masterpiece?" Mulch asked

Astrid walked over to her canvas.

"Thanks for asking Mulch. This masterpiece is a little something I like to call, "Moonlight Haddock!"" Astrid said flipping the sheet from the canvas

Hiccup's eyes went wide, and he absolutely LOOOOOVVVEEEEDD her painting. His wish he made last night was granted by the most amazing girl on Berk, Astrid Hofferson.

"TEN!" Mulch said

"TEN!" Bucket said

"TEEEENNNNNNN!" Gobber said enthusiastically

"TEN! Great job Astrid." Stoick said

"Which adds up to 40. You're in the lead!" Gobber said

The crowd clapped. Hiccup ran up to Astrid.

"How do you like my painting sweetheart?" Astrid asked

"I LOVE IT HONEY!" Hiccup said

He wrapped Astrid in his arms, swept her from her feet, and kissed her.

"Thanks." Astrid said smiling staring deeply into Hiccup's eyes

Astrid was still swept from her feet in his arms.

"You're welcome." Hiccup said kissing Astrid again

"You can put me down now." Astrid said blushing

"O-oh. Ok." Hiccup said blushing

He put Astrid back on her feet.

"Now for the final artist, Snotlout. What did you create?" Stoick asked

"I call this one, "The Perfect Babe."" Snotlout said ripping off his sheet from the canvas

He revealed a painting of Astrid in a sexy outfit, which was clearly poorly done.

"YOU PERVERT!" Astrid shouted taking Hiccup's knife and throwing it at him

Snotlout ducked it, but it ended up taking his helmet off.

"Yeah, zero." Stoick said

"Zero." Mulch said

"Zerrrrooo." Bucket said

"Zeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooo!" Gobber said

The crowd booed him and threw food at him.

"You guys SUCK!" Snotlout said running out with his abomination of a painting

"So who won?" Astrid asked

Gobber and Stoick crunched the numbers.

"Let's just call it a tie between you and Hiccup." Gobber said

"YES!" They said in unison

The crowd cheered.

"Well, looks like we both win the title of 'best painter'" Hiccup said

"Yeah! Isn't this great? With both our skills, we can make even better masterpieces!" Astrid said

"Why didn't you tell me you liked painting so much?" Hiccup asked

"You never asked." Astrid said smirking

"Oh come 'ere you." Hiccup said pulling her in for a kiss

They held the kiss for a few seconds, and the crowd stopped cheering as they separated.

A few minutes later, Fishlegs, and the twins left the Great Hall.

"So, son." Stoick said walking over to the pair

"Let's talk about your painting." Stoick said

'Oh Gods! Oh Gods! I'm so in for it now.' Hiccup thought

"I'm sorry Dad, please don't be mad at me." Hiccup said

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Son, you and Astrid are the best painters on the island, and you both made marvelous masterpieces. Just next time, tell me what your paintings are ok?" Stoick said

"Sure thing Dad." Hiccup said

He looked over to Astrid who punched his arm.

"That's for the fun of it." Astrid said

"This is for everything else." Astrid continued

She pulled him in, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately, then separated

"Gods, do I love you." Hiccup said

"I love you too Hicc." Astrid said

**First, let me give a huge thank you to my friends LionStar34 and StoryGirl1997 for helping me write this! This took way longer than I thought, but I'm happy I finally finished it! Check out some of my other HTTYD fanfictions! REVIEW!**


End file.
